The Fanfiction Green Eyes and Splatter of Freckles
by RedRosen
Summary: Two boys that come from two different circles and families are forced together for a class project. How will Castiel react? How will Dean suppress his love for the cute, kitten-like way Castiel moves?


**The Fanfiction Green Eyes and Splatter of Freckles**  
-

Chapter 1:

Partne

The Fanfiction Green Eyes and Splatter of Freckles  
-

Chapter 1:

Partners  
-

"What is Fanfiction?"

That was the Google Search that started it all. The laughs, the mystery, the fights and the boys.

Let's go back to the beginning of this story.

-  
Castiel

Waking up on your birthday is the worst thing. You wake up, sit there for a while, maybe even get dressed and then- POW!- it dawns on you that it is in fact the anniversary of your birth. It hits you like a literal ton of bricks.

I assume that is why brain is pounding right now. Or maybe it's the screams of my family attempting to get dressed for school.

I suppose going down stair to address the matter is the appropriate objective. And so, after pulling on my black skinny jeans and my favorite olive green cat sweater, I walk down the stairs.

"Cas! Happy Birthday!" My seven year old sister Anna shouts and wraps her arms around my waist and looks up at me.

"Thank you, Dove." I smile genuinely and Anna releases me to go get my mother. I can hear her faintly telling mother that I'm awake and to get the camera.

I groan slightly and walk to the kitchen, sitting down at the bar. I can hear foot steps behind me and I can already tell who it is.

"Sup, Cassie?" My older brother Balthazar

"I've told you approximately 395 time to stop calling me that, brother." I say, glaring at him.

"Claws in, kitten. I was joking," He says, making his way to the refrigerator. "Oh, and happy birthday. You're seventeen today, correct?" He grabs an orange juice and sits down.

"Yes." My monosyllabic reply doesn't faze his next one

"One year until you can legally drink in Europe. Maybe you can go home with mom and she can buy you a girly drink."

"I don't care, Balthazar." I say, teetering on the verge of aggressiveness.

He held his hands up in mock surrender,"Okay, okay." He backs out of the room and into the living area where he joins the now seated Anna.

I breath in. Peace and quiet.

"Good morning, Vietnam!" A scream slices through the pleasant silence.

I slam my head on the counter top. Why, God? Why?

My eldest brother Lucifer runs down the stairs, full speed to get to me. He ruffles my hair even more than it was.

"Good morning, little brother!" He shouts again, putting slices of bread into our blue toaster. "What day is it again? Oh! That's right! It's your birthday!" He shakes my shoulders, laughing.

I smile," Yes it is, Lucifer."

"So, what are you? Seventeen or fifty-two?" He asks, chuckling at his own joke.

"Seventeen." I confirm with a nod.

He then gets too preoccupied with his toast to carry on a conversation with me any longer.

"Smile, Castiel!" My mother shouts behind me, her English accent thick with sleep. She's holding up a camera, ready to snap my annual birthday photo.

I turn around, sighing and give her a large, fake smile. She snaps the picture and grins wildly.

"Happy Birthday, lovely."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Oh, do go change out of that jumper, it's disgusting." She grimaces, looking at the picture.

Looking down at my sweater, I reply, "It's my favorite."

"Oh, just let him wear it, mother. It's his birthday!" Lucifer tells her, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "You always do that. Let him wear the sweater."

Mother, by that time, had put down the camera and placed her hands on her hips, her lips pursed in a distasteful fashion, "It's too late, anyway. It's time for school." She walked away to go get my younger brother Gabriel and Anna.

Lucifer smiled at me,"I love you, Cas."

"I love you, as well, brother."

-  
Dean  
-

"If you two don't get your lazy asses out of your God damned beds, I swear on everything good and pure in this world, that I will poor iced water on your sheets in the middle of the night!"

John Winchester, everyone. Round of applause, please.

"Dad," I shoot a look towards my little brother Sam and shout downstairs,"We're up!"

"Well, move it! We we're supposed to leave ten minutes ago!"

I can practically hear the veins popping out of his neck. I look in the mirror one last time and fix my jacket.

"Dean, ya look good, okay? Stop looking at yourself and move it," Sam says, putting on his backpack.

"Ya think so, Sammy? Ya really do?" I reply, jokingly.

He rolls his eyes in response and heads downstairs.

"'Bout time!" John shouts, "DEAN ELIJAH WINCHESTER!"

"Coming, father!" I laugh and join the other Winchesters downstairs.

I head out the door, pushing Sam in front of me. John locks the front door and jogs to the car. We all climb in and John drives Sam and I to school.

We were a little late...if thirty minutes counts as a little.

Walking into a first period class late is one of the worst things.

I slowly open the door to the class room, cringing as the hinges squeal. That squeak basically confirms my detention.

"Mr. Winchester, I see," My History teacher drawls out, his Irish accent making it hard to understand.

"Yes, Crowley?" I ask, gaining my posture and gluing a smirk to my face. I lean against the door frame, hands in the pockets of my jeans.

"Sir Crowley, to you," Crowley corrects. "Why we're you late to my class? Surely I can't be that jejune for you?"

"Well, you see, Sir Crowley, I had a little business to take care of. If you know what I mean," I add with a wink to a girl in the first row. I hear a round of giggles from a few girls and a huff from a couple guys. I stifle a groan.

"I'm sure we all know what you are talking about, Winchester. Now. Sit. Down," he emphasizes each word.

I nod and walk to my seat, hands swinging at my sides. I sit in the back row, by this small, black-haired guy. He had his head down. Possibly sleeping. Maybe ignoring the world.

"Now that everybody is settled, please turn to the person to your right," Crowley orders an I turn towards the black-haired boy.

"This will be your partner for the next four months. Take this time to get to know them," he sits down at his desk and starts to read a magazine.

Eh. It could be worse. I poke the boy. He stirs a little bit. I tug on his hair.

"Balthazar, leave me alone," He groans in response.

"Not Balthazar," I reply.

He immediately turns his head over and looks at me. His sleepy eyes blink, adjusting to the lights, "Who-?"

"Name's Dean. You fell asleep. We're gonna be partners for, like, four months," I say with a grin. His hair was tousled and thrown about like he had just gotten out of bed. It was cute.

He sighs," Great. Another teenager I get to take care of. My name is Castiel."

Well, this partnership might suck.


End file.
